Perroquet blond
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Apporte cette lettre à mon bien-aimé  [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui] SONGFIC - Et ce somptueux fanart nous viens encore de la miss Altraria, eh oui, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !


**PERROQUET BLOND**

Petit OS inspiré par les paroles de « Papagaio loiro », qui est… Hum… *tousse* une comptine portugaise, voilà ! Me jugez pas, OK ? En plus j'ai traduit les paroles de façon à ce que ça rime à peu près en français, alors, hein, bon. /!\ UA : aucune idée de comment le qualifier, mais en tout cas dedans, les oiseaux messagers, ça marche XD

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

Voilà des semaines que nous nous fréquentons, sans le dire à personne, gardant cette relation pour nous, comme un secret d'enfant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une promenade sous un ciel sans nuages et une brise légère, il y a longtemps déjà. Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce beau jour, cet instant magique, où j'ai senti mon cœur chavirer et mes joues rougir lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Sa beauté m'a coupé le souffle, son sourire m'a fait perdre le nord, sa voix m'a flatté les oreilles. Alors, nous avons poursuivi la promenade à deux, parlant de choses et d'autres, sans voir le temps passer.

Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois et nous avons encore marché tous les deux, en discutant, apprenant chaque fois un peu plus de l'autre. Et, au bout de quelques jours, lors d'une énième balade, il a insisté pour continuer un peu plus, nous éloignant progressivement de la foule. Et là, lorsque nous étions seuls, ou presque, il s'est arrêté et s'est posté en face de moi. Il a pris mes mains, s'est dressé sur la pointe des pieds et m'a volé un baiser. Un baiser bref, timide et incertain, mais surtout tendre et sincère. Il m'a souri, un peu gêné, je me suis contenté de lui rendre ce sourire, ne sachant que faire de plus. Et nous sommes rentrés chacun de notre côté.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai laissé mes émois me guider, j'ai laissé mon amour parler pour moi, et je lui ai écrit une lettre. Je n'oserais lui dire en face ce que je ressens, en tout cas pas pour le moment, alors j'ai décidé de le lui confier de cette manière. Je roule le papier, le referme d'un sceau et me poste à la fenêtre attendant un messager.

Après quelques minutes, un oiseau en plein vol s'approche et se pose sur le rebord. C'est un magnifique perroquet aux plumes et au bec jaunes, resplendissant sous les rayons du soleil. Je le prends très précautionneusement contre moi et glisse en douceur la lettre entre ses pattes, lui murmurant à qui elle revient.

 _Perroquet blond au bec doré_

 _Apporte cette lettre à mon bien-aimé_

 _Il n'est ni curé, ni homme marié_

 _C'est un jeune homme seul, beau comme un œillet_

Le perroquet émet un petit bruit adorable, tout en penchant la tête pour me regarder. Attendri, je continue de lui chuchoter quelques mots, en caressant son petit dos tout en délicatesse pour ne pas lui faire mal.

 _Perroquet blond au bec doré_

 _Apporte cette lettre de l'autre côté_

 _De l'autre côté, à l'autre rivage_

 _Perroquet blond au joli plumage_

L'oiseau prend le papier enroulé dans ses pattes et esquisse un mouvement pour déployer ses ailes. Je le relâche pour le laisser libre de bouger et retiens seulement la lettre à bout de doigts pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Je me penche pour le faire dépasser de la fenêtre, toujours en lui parlant doucement.

 _Au joli plumage, beau comme l'or_

 _Apporte cette lettre, perroquet blond_

 _Perroquet blond au bec doré_

 _Apporte cette lettre à mon bien-aimé_

Le volatile déploie ses ailes magnifiques et s'envole, tenant fermement ma lettre entre ses petites pattes. Il s'élève vers le ciel et s'éloigne en quelques battements d'ailes, se laissant porter par le vent. Accoudé à ma fenêtre, je le regarde s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point dans le ciel. Un point doré éclatant dans l'immensité bleue, qui peut-être me reviendra demain avec dans ses pattes une réponse à ma déclaration d'amour manuscrite.

 _Perroquet blond au bec doré_

 _Apporte cette lettre à mon bien-aimé_

 _Il n'est ni curé, ni homme marié_

 _C'est un jeune homme seul, beau comme un œillet_

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cette nouvelle songfic ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Oui, je sais, c'est totalement niais, mais j'avais envie de le faire, c'est venu comme ça XD_

 _NB : si vous voulez vous éclater à écouter la comptine, et apprendre un peu de portugais, elle est sur Tutube ;)_


End file.
